Thanks Taka
by pryankacheers
Summary: sebelum pesta dimulai, Taka bilang dia akan menungguku dilantai dua.saat ku keatas bukan Taka yang kulihat yang ada Karin.loh?  bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan baca


**Thanks Taka! **

Created by:

Sang author 1 : Pryanka Millenix

Dan author 2 : Pamela lil hero

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Rate: T

On Saturday

Sinar mentari yang masuk lewat sela – sela tirai jendela kamarku membuat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hari ini aku bermimpi tentangnya. Orang yang kusukai sejak dulu tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak dapat mengatakannya,dia adalah kau Karin. (≧◡≦) aku merasa rindu dengannya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

( *Pamela : Elleh, kalau kangen ketemuan sama Pamela saja.

Pryanka : Mana mau Yamato ketemu kamu. Dia maunya sih.. sama si itu tuh.. Karin.

Pamela : Apelah beda, aku 11 : 12 sama Karin.

Pryanka : Prêt.

Yamato : Ahahaha (^_^!) )

Kringgg…. ah telepon rumahku berdering. Siapa yang menelpon pagi pagi begini ya.

"Halo?"

"Halo?, Yamato? Ini aku Taka."

"Ah iya, ada apa Taka, tumben pagi – pagi menelpon.",Jawabku lemah sambil mengucek mata karena masih sedikit mengantuk.

Taka berkata, "Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk pesta besok malam?"

"Aku belum mengajak siapa siapa, kalau kau mau mengajak siapa?",tanyaku.

Taka, "Karin. Barusan aku mengajaknya untuk pergi bareng bersamaku, dan dia bersedia."

Deg. What? Dia sudah duluan mengajak Karin?

"Oh, em begitu, baguslah.",Jawabku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Aku merasa sedikit cemburu.

(*Pamela : ciaaa gayamu pry, cemburu? Sudah kubilang buat cerita Yamato sama aku saja.

Kasihan Yamato suka sama Karin tapi didului sama Taka.

Pryanka : Ih najis Yamato sama kamu,

kamu mah cocoknya sama

Achilles wkwkwk

Pamela gebuk-gebukin Pryanka pake sapu lidi.

Pryanka : Ampuuun (sambil lari)

Yamato dan Taka **(¬_¬!) **)

Lanjut

" Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Bye.",Kata Taka.

Aku baru ingin mengatakan "bye" tapi Taka sudah menutup teleponnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa dia terlalu senang sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganku. Hmm….

_Review_

Besok akan diadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun untuk manager kami Anezaki Mamori.

Kata Mamori dia hanya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil – kecilan.

Tapi Hiruma sebagai kekasihnya tidak mungkin membiarkan hanya sebuah pesta kecil bukan?

Jadi Hiruma sudah mengirim undangan ke SEMUA pemain football dan teman teman seuniversitas tanpa memberi tahu Mamori.

Untuk orang yang memberi tahu ke Mamori, dia akan menerima akibatnya.

Hmm tadinya Yamato berniat mengajak Karin, ya nasib berkata lain Karin sudah diajak Taka

kasihan kasihan.

Lanjut

Setelah menutup telepon , aku mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Aku kedapur untuk minum segelas air putih,

setelah itu aku diam.

Seperti biasa,aku bingung ingin melakukan apa karena tidak ada kegiatan.

Ditambah lagi perasaanku yang sedang kesal,

Aha, iseng saja ummm bernyanyi mungkin bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan karena

kata – kata Taka yang mengatakan Karin bersedia datang dengannya,hu uh.

Aku mengambil gitar lalu duduk di sofa dan mulai menyanyikan lagu.

jreng jreng.. "Ketika mimpiku, yang begitu indah.. tak pernah terwujud, ya sudahlah.. saat ku berlari mengejar anganku dan tak pernah sampai, ya sudahlah… hmm mm mm.. apapun yang terjadi.. kau kan slalu dalam hatiku.. uu…"

(*Pryanka : Heee? Ni kenapa? Ckckck.. Ternyata si Yamato pinter bener ngarang lagu orang.

Pamela : Hei anda ngarang ya nyanyinya! Lagu abang saya itu!

Pryanka : Heee? Tambah ngarang lagi ni orang. Abangmu siapa?Bondan? Prêt.

Pamela : Ya la, sape lagi? Udah Lanjutin!)

Lanjut

Hah, bernyanyi sendiri malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila,

bukan menghilangkan rasa kesal, aku malah jadi semakin sakit membayangkan besok Taka dan Karin berduaan

Tiba-tiba, kringggg….

Teleponku berdering lagi. Dengan malas aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Yamato? Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan satu hal."

Ini pasti Taka. " Ada apa lagi Taka?",jawabku dengan malas.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau besok dresscoat-nya warna putih dan merah.", Kata Taka.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan.",kataku.

"baiklah sampai jumpa."

"sa"

'tut tut tut' Seperti tadi, dia langsung menutup pembicaraan.

Belum sempat aku bilang sampai jumpa kembali, tapi dia sudah menutup teleponnya.

Kenapa sih dia?.

(*Pamela : Ckckck kasihan yah Yamato, sabar ya Yamato – kun, dia memang licik dalam membuat cerita.

Pryanka : Huahahahahahahaha = evil laugh)

Lanjut

**Keesokan harinya.**

_**Siang hari kira - kira pukul 12.10,**_

Karena aku tidak memiliki dasi berwarna merah, aku pergi mencarinya.

Sesampainya di toko, aku melihat salah satu dasi yang sangat menarik.

Warnanya merah, bergaris putih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Langsung saja aku membeli dasi tersebut.

_**Sorenya 16.00,**_

Selesai menonton televisi,

aku langsung mengambil handukku dan pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku membayangkan nanti Taka akan berpasangan dengan Karin.

Sungguh menyebalkan, Sedangkan aku nanti mungkin hanya akan berbincang-bincang dengan Sena dan lainnya lalu pulang.

Karena sudah jam lima sore, aku langsung cepat – cepat mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja putih lalu mengenakan dasi yang baru kubeli. Dasi merah yang menurutku cocok sekali denganku.

Kemudian aku menyisir rambut liarku, haha.. padahal aku jarang menyisir loh.

Lalu aku menatap ke cermin.

Hmm menurutku aku terlalu rapi dan tampan, apa bagusnya rapi dan kelihatan tampan tapi tidak memiliki pasangan.

_**Tepat pukul jam 18.00 sore,**_

Aku pun berangkat menggunakan mobil Porsche Cayenne hitamku.

(Pryanka : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA hebatkan khayalanku mobilnya Porsche gitu.

Pamela : Gila

Pryanka : Biar aja :p

Pamela : Boleh tuh Porsche. Numpang dong HAHAHAHAHAHA

Pryanka : Ngarep. Emang kamu buat apaan?

Pamela : Hoho buat kesekolah.

Pryanka : Oh biar dikira orang kaya?

naik becak aja ngutang

Pamela : kurang ajar! )

Lanjut

Saat dijalan, handphone ku berbunyi 'kukuk' hehe itulah bunyi ringtone smsku,

saat kulihat layarnya oh ada sms dari Taka.

Isinya "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Temui aku di lantai dua jam tujuh nanti."

(*pamela : Prikitiew, hayo – hayo, jangan - jangan Taka mau nembak Yamato ya? (sambil mengangkat alis)

#plak

Dilempar buku tebel sama Taka.

Pryanka : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA bagus Taka!.)

Lanjut

Hmm kenapa ya Taka ingin bertemu denganku? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

Saat sampai ditempat pesta.

Waw, dari luar saja tempat ini terlihat sangat besar apalagi dalamnya ya.

Karena yang menyusun rencana Hiruma jadi kuyakin tempat ini juga bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah dan murah bahkan gratis.

Tapi tidak kah acara ini jadi terlihat seperti akan ada acara pernikahan atau lamaran.

Hah tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, sudahlah daripada bengong di dalam mobil, sebaiknya aku cepat mencari tempat parkir didalam.

Setelah aku keluar dari mobil, banyak wanita yang berteriak histeris "Aaa..Yamato-kun!."

Ya di universitas Saikyoudai aku punya banyak penggemar.

Ng.. sebenarnya bukan hanya di Saikyoudai.

(*Pamela : Kyaaa aku juga termasuk loh XD.

#plak digebukin pembaca karena mengganggu

Pryanka : Ahahahahaha. Bisa mati ketawa aku ini.

Oh iya Rib, bukannya kamu suka Shin ya?

Pamela : Oia, Shin number one!

Pryanka : -_- Gila.)

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab mereka dengan kata,"hai."

Tapi ada dari mereka yang sampai pingsan.

Huh? (?_?)

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke depan gedung

Di depan gedung, aku disambut oleh Taki Suzuna.

Ketika mengingat nama panjang Suzuna, aku jadi teringat pada kakaknya Natsuhiko Taki yang sewaktu di Deimon selalu dianggap 100% idiot oleh Hiruma.

Apa kabar ya dia?

"Ya~ Yamato - san, selamat datang….",Katanya dengan nada riang.

"Haha apa kabar Suzuna? Terimakasih sudah menyambutku."

"Ya~ kabarku baik – baik saja. Datang dengan siapa Yamato - san?"

"Ah hanya sendiri."

"Ya~ kalau begitu ayo masuk, sebentar lagi Mamone akan datang, ini akan menjadi pesta kejutan untuknya dari you-nii. So sweet bukan?",katanya sambil melompat – lompat kegirangan

(*Pryanka : Kaya anak monyet dong?

Pamela : Ku ku ku.. loh kok ketawa ku jadi kaya Agon?)

"Haha baiklah – baiklah.",Jawabku sambil masuk kedalam ruangan.

Apa aku tidak salah lihat, barusan Suzuna memakai dress berwarna biru tua.

Hah? bukankah harusnya putih dan merah ya?

Hmm mungkin karena dia tugas menerima tamu.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga ya, hah sudahlah itu kan urusan dia, lagi pula dia terlihat manis dengan pakaian tersebut, serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

**Di dalam gedung**

Luas sekali gedung ini, banyak makanan dan pelayan, di meja dekat tempat makanan kulihat Kurita, Gaou, Banba dan Komusubi sedang makan sambil berbincang bincang.

Ada pemain gitar & piano sedang memainkan musik,

Sebuah lampu yang besar sekali ditengah ruangan, kemudian ditengah ruangan sudah disiapkan kue yang besar sekali bertuliskan happy birthday Mamori.

Tamu – tamu yang berpakaian rapi.

Hmmm, aku memperhatikan orang-orang.

Mengapa bajunya berbeda-beda? Semua tidak sesuai dengan dresscoat yang dibicarakan Taka.

Jangan-jangan aku ditipu oleh Taka.

Aneh sekali.

Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan meminta penjelasannya.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih, daripada dia menyuruhku memakai kaus dan celana jeans saja, itu mungkin lebih membuatku merasa beda.

Setidaknya dengan aku memakai pakaian ini, aku masih terlihat keren.

Acara dimulai pukul 20.30, aku sampai disini pukul 19.00.

Ah iya tadi aku diberi tahu oleh Taka untuk kelantai dua,

tepat sekali aku sampai disini jam tujuh.

Dengan buru - buru aku langsung naik ke tangga untuk segera menemui Taka.

Saat aku ingin menaiki tangga, Sena menyapaku.

"Ah, Yamato - san. Mau kemana?"

"Ha Sena – kun , aku mau keatas. Apa kau melihat Taka?."

Seperti gugup Sena menjawab,"A.. tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Tapi setelah aku berbicara dengan Monta, aku tidak melihatnya lagi."

"Oh terimakasih ya Sena kun.", Kataku sambil menaiki tangga tangga tersebut.

Saat aku hampir sampai di tangga paling puncak.

Dengan nada sedikit berteriak aku mengatakan,"Hei.. Ta.."

Loh disana tidak ada Taka,

Yang ada hanya seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat kaget.

Dia langsung berbalik kebelakang untuk melihatku.

Aku dengan nada kaget,"Ka..Karin?."

"Yamato-kun?.", jawab Karin yang terlihat sangat anggun.

Dia mengenakan long dress berwarna putih dengan tambahan bunga berwarna merah di bagian atasnya, lalu rambut pirangnya terurai, dia juga memakai kalung yang cantik sekali.

Sangat berbeda dengan Karin yang kukenal, yang biasanya hanya dikepang biasa saja sudah terlihat cantik.

Ini...

Sambil mendekat kearahku, Karin mengatakan,"Em… Ya.. Yamato – kun?."

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku.

Aku pun menjawab,"Ah iya ada apa?."

Dia tertawa kecil."Kenapa baju kita bisa sama ya?."

Aku hanya tertawa, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kenapa Taka menyuruhku memakai pakaian berwarna putih - merah ini.

Karin berkata,"aku suka dasimu, terlihat tampan."

"Terimakasih.", Jawabku. Aku tidak tahan pasti wajahku terlihat merah.

Karin bertanya dengan nada sedikit gugup,"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yamato – kun?."

Hah?

Melihat wajahku yang kelihatan bingung,

Karin berkata,"Kata Taka – kun kau ingin bicara sesuatu."

Hiiieee? Apa yang harus kukatakan Taka!

****BERSAMBUNG****

Pryanka: Hahahahahaha tunggu saja kelanjutannya

Pamela : Ya ya kami tau kami licik dalam membuat cerita dan si Pryanka masih agak bodoh dalam membuat cerita jadi maafkan dia.

#plentang. Dilempar pentungan sama Pryanka

Pamela : Apa sih?

Pryanka : Hei kau juga masih bodoh dalam membuat cerita.

Pamela : Hoho.. iya untuk para pembaca kami tidak terlalu membuat cerita ini gantung bukan?

Pryanka : Tenang saja, bulan ini pasti akan kita update.

Pamela dan Pryanka: PLEASE REVIEW OUR STORY, THANKS! (bow)


End file.
